


Granny

by scribblenubbin



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia refuses to accept baby Helena as her grandchild</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny

“Do you want to hold Helena, Mum?” Caroline asked as Celia looked on.

“I... No...” Celia answered, looking at the small bundle in her daughter’s arms.

“Granny’s still a little unsure.” Caroline cooed to her daughter. 

“I’m not her grandmother.” Celia said, flustered by the mere suggestion of it.

“At the very least, you’re her step grandmother and you need to get used to it.” Caroline said in hushed tones as she didn’t want to upset Helena or wake Kate as she slept next door.

“You and Kate are married then, are you?” The reluctant grandmother asked haughtily.

“I was thinking of asking her.” Caroline answered with that soft baby speak voice that parents often use when not wanting their children to know they’re upset.

“And I suppose you expect me to go along with it, as if there’s nothing wrong with my daughter marrying a woman?” Celia was clearly itching for a fight.

“Quite frankly, Mum, I don’t care if you are happy with it or not.” Caroline kept the same tone, smiling at Helena as she said it.

“I didn’t think you would.” Celia huffed. She glared at her daughter and at the child in her arms before turning and heading for the door. “I’ll be in Halifax if you want me.”

And with that the older woman was gone. Caroline sighed and looked down at Helena who just looked back up at her before yawning and falling asleep in her arms.

_She’s awful. She’s absolutely awful. I love her but she’s just never going to accept this. To accept us as a family. William has, my darling William made sure he was there when you were born, Helena, he made sure that both Kate and I had the support we needed. Even Lawrence has come round. One look at you, and my son, who never showed any interest in babies, was cooing like an old pro. But Granny, Granny is a different kettle of fish. She’s so stuck in her ways, she can’t see the wood for the trees. Your Grandad though, your Grandad Alan, loves you just as much as his great grandchild, Emily. He’ll bring her round and if he doesn’t, it won’t be the end of the world if she’s not at the wedding. I’m sure your Nana will be though. She wants to see Mummy happy, and I think I’ve made her realise I’m not going anywhere again. Perhaps I should ask Mummy first though, shouldn’t I?_

The thoughts ran through Caroline’s head as she cradled the daughter she thought she would never have in her arms. The daughter who looked so much like the love of her life. All that mattered to her in that moment was that she had Kate, Helena, William and Lawrence. Nothing else mattered and neither should it.

***

It was a few days later when Caroline was at work that Kate was walking through the house, Helena in her arms, trying to soothe the crying babe who had been going for the last half an hour. She couldn’t understand what was wrong. Helena had been fed, her nappy had been changed, she was being cradled in just the way she seemed to like normally. Kate was starting to feel like her grasp on reality was loosening. It was as she walked through the kitchen, bouncing the baby up and down gently that Alan was standing outside. Her face broke into an exhausted smile and she headed to the door to let him in.

“I thought you could use a break, our lass.” He smiled at her with warmth.

“No, no I’m...” Kate tried to protest, she felt she should be able to do this.

“You’ve been up at all hours of the night and you need a rest. Even the most experienced of mothers will need a break from time to time.” Alan held out his arms once he was through the door and Kate reluctantly passed her daughter over to her grandfather.

“Thank you.” Kate smiled as Helena began to calm.

“She knows you’re stressed, love. To be honest, I’m surprised she calms as quickly as she does for our Caroline sometimes.” Alan smiled. “Are you still alternating between bottle and well, you know?” He asked.

“Yes... Um.. There’s some expressed bottles in the fridge, but she’s not long been fed. She shouldn’t be hungry.” Kate answered, turning to exhaustedly put the kettle on.

“Don’t you worry about that. I’ll look after her for a few hours. It’s not like I’ve never changed a nappy before. You have a cuppa and get yourself some sleep and the furthest I’ll go with her is next door.” Alan looked at Kate with kind eyes.

“I don’t think Celia...” Kate started.

“Bugger, Celia.” Alan said using the same tone that Caroline had used when informing Celia she didn’t need her approval. “I love my wife, but she’s a stubborn one.”

Kate laughed at that. It was true, Celia was as stubborn as they got, although she appeared to be mellowing since she’d met Alan again. Helena slowly fell asleep in Alan’s arms. He was warm and happy and he smelt familiar. That was all she needed.

“Are you sure you’re alright with Helena for a few hours, Alan?” Kate asked, a smile on her face as she looked at her daughter in his arms.

“I’ll get some of her bits together, take her next door and bring her back in time for Caroline getting home.” He replied. “I’m taking Celia out for dinner tonight. But other than that, my day is free. We’ll be fine together, won’t we, Poppet?” He looked down at the sleeping baby.

“Thank you.” Kate smiled at him. “Her nappy bag is in the living room, and it’s all ready except for the bottles. I was going to take her to the park later.”

“We’ll be fine and you’re only next door if we need you.” Alan smiled. “Go get some sleep, love.”

Kate moved over to them and kissed her daughter’s head gently. “Be good for Grandad.” She whispered and carried her cup of tea out of the room with her.

Alan looked at Helena and smiled. She really was a beautiful baby.

***

Celia had not been impressed when her husband brought Helena home with him. She had taken one look at the baby and walked into the bedroom. Alan had just looked down at the little one in her car seat and shook his head. It wasn’t Helena’s fault she was in the world and as far as he could see, the baby’s arrival had made Caroline and Kate very happy. Surely that was all that mattered. He placed her car seat and her nappy bag on the table and set about making a pot of tea for himself and Celia. As he made the tea he glanced back at the sleeping child occasionally, making sure that she was alright and smiling to himself. He couldn’t help but think that the world had a funny way of bringing people together. 

The kettle boiled and he poured the water into the teapot, over fresh tea leaves. He had to admit, Celia was right on that point. Tea tasted better when made with leaves and not bags, at least from the pot. He’d never tell Gillian though. His daughter would call it too fancy and go on for hours about how Celia had turned his head. Gillian was a funny lass, but he loved her whole heartedly, how could he not? She was his daughter after all. Regardless of her faults, and he was painfully aware of those. He reached for the milk from the fridge and poured the right amount into the bottom of each cup. Then he reached for a packet of biscuits and loaded a few onto a plate. Chocolate digestives, Celia’s favourites. 

“Time to pour the tea and persuade Granny to come through.” Alan whispered to Helena who stayed sound asleep, her small hand around the little rabbit toy that William had given her when she was born.

He put the teapot on a tray with the cups and biscuits and carried them over to the coffee table. Then straightened his back and went through to the bedroom.

“I’ve got tea on the table, love.” He said with a smile.

“Why did you have to bring the baby back with you?” She asked. He could sense the sadness in her tone where others would just hear the snippiness.

“Because Kate is exhausted and I quite like spending time with our granddaughter.” Alan answered honestly.  
”She’s not our granddaughter.” Celia replied.

“She’s your daughter’s daughter. Regardless. And that makes her our grandchild.” Alan answered. “Come and have a cup of tea. You don’t have to look after Helena, I’ll do it.”

“Fine.” Celia answered, unhappy, but knowing that Alan didn’t like her voicing her opinions on homosexuality.

Alan just sighed and offered his wife his hand.

***

It was just before Caroline got home and Alan had fallen asleep on the couch in the flat, Helena in his arms. The little one had taken half an hour to wind and it had exhausted them both. Celia had been looking at bungalows again on the laptop and when she looked across at them, she couldn’t help but smile a little. She’d either have to take the baby back soon or wake him to do it. It seemed a shame to wake Alan when he was so tired. The baby was lying there in his arms, cooing softly. Celia found her smile widening just a little, against her will.

“How am I going to get you home to your mother?” Celia asked her softly. “I don’t want to wake Alan, but you are due home in time for Caroline getting back.”

Helena turned her head towards the sound of the voice, not yet able to fully make out the features of a face. She recognised that voice, it was the one that always sounded a little odd to her tiny ears. Celia watched her as Helena’s little face broke out into a small smile that was more reminiscent of Caroline than Kate. Celia knew it would be too early for a proper smile and that it was probably wind, but seeing that smile on the baby’s face melted her heart just a little.

“Granny. That’s what they say I am to you.” She said softly as she moved over and gently took the baby from Alan’s sleeping arms. “I’m not sure I like that. Your mother and Caroline aren’t married. And I know that Caroline sees you as hers, but I need some time to get used to that. It’s not your fault, Helena, I’m just a little set in my ways.”

Helena reached up and grabbed Celia’s finger, almost as if she was telling her it was okay. Kate watched through the window, a smile on her face as she saw Celia beginning to warm to the child she shared with Caroline. She couldn’t wait to tell her later.


End file.
